Sunrise: Falling Back
by surfergirl1701
Summary: Reneezme is now 16 and dating Jacob. Bella thinks her life will be okay. Little does she know the Voliture is back and much stronger with some new allies. Also there is a wife swap coming up. This is my first fan fiction so i hope you like it. I deleted the old one because it had spelling mistakes so i put it back up and i am adding a new chapter or two.
1. Chapter 1

Life was perfect. The war never happened. Everyone was safe and I had the love of my life and my loving family. Jacob and I were happily dating. Tonight Jacob was taking me to a movie, but won't tell me. Aunt Rosie and Aunt Alice were dressing me up tonight. I said t-shirt and jeans, while they said skirt and blouse. I knew it would be too much but they don't listen to me.

"Aunt Rosie, and Aunt Alice I don't want to look like a walking Barbie doll. Can't I just wear shorts, t-shirts, and sneakers?" I pleaded hoping to win.

"Reneezme no I want you to look your best." Aunt Alice said walking up to me and put an arm around me, while handing me a floral dress and high heels. "Now go change." She shooed me into the bathroom and I quickly got changed. I got changed quickly. When I walked out Aunt Alice smiled and Aunt Rosie looked so happy.

"Reneezme you look so pretty and tonight you are going on a date." Aunt Alice had a crazy kind of touch to her and she is a fashion diva. She restocks my closet every other month so I have tons of skirts, skinny jeans, tang tops and of course dresses.

"Now time for hair and makeup." Squealed Rosalie. I knew she loved putting makeup one me and doing my hair.

"How about you put it in a pony." I said hoping Aunt Rosie would say yes.

"Reneezme where is your sense of fashion and hair and makeup fashion?" Asked Aunt Alice.

"I get my sense of fashion from my mother." I said.

"Well your mother has no sense of fashion." Aunt Alice said.

"Heard that." My mother called from down stairs.

"You were meant to." Alice called. Finally they put the finishing touches on me and I do have to say so I that I am smoken and I hope Jacob thought so too. Just then the doorbell rings. My loving father who likes to read my mind, but I have a secret power to have whatever power I want so I block me and Jacobs mind.

"Good evening Edward. How are you?" Jacob asked. Oh my Jacob always being so nice.

"Fine. Thank you for asking. How about you Jacob?"

"All is well..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because I walked down the stairs. He gasped at how beautiful I was and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were watching as I gracefully walked down the stairs.

"Jacob shall we leave the movie is starting soon?" I asked him.

"Of course milady." He said taking my hand and bowing as I curestied. We heard Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose try to hid their laughter will my father was hiding a growl. We left after our quick goodbyes. As we walked out I heard my mother and rest of the family come back from hunting.

"So Jacob what movie are we seeing?" I asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, we could go see '30 Days of Love' or something else." He answered very nervously.

"That would be just fine with me." I said taking his hand.


	2. Spying

Chapter 2

(Bella's prov)

I had just walked in with Esme, Carilies, Emmet, and Jasper. I heard the door shut and we all looked at each other.

"Who was the honey?" I asked Edward as I walked up to him and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Our daughter leaving for a movie with Jacob." Edward said in disgust.

"So now that it is just the six of us what do you want to do?" Carilies asked.

"Well how about a board game?" Esme suggested.

"TV." Said Rosalie.

"How about we spy on Reneemze and Jacob on their date?" Said Emmet with an evil grin.

"Emmet we can't just spy on my daughter's date, but if we do then we have to do it right." I said giving everyone a hint.

"So it is settled we spy on Reneemze and Jacob." Said Jasper with the same grin as Emmet. Alice went to get makeup for me and Rosalie and Esme, while the men got changed and took showers.

"So Alice why do we need makeup?" I asked.

"Because if we are going to spy then we have to do it right?" Alice said as a matter-of-fact kinda thing.

"So when are we leaving?" Esme asked.

"Now." All the boys said from right behind us. We all jumped and the stupid boy's just laughed at us, but we girls gave them the stare saying one more laugh and you live on the street.

"Let's go." I said as I grabbed Edwards arm and lead him to his convertible. On the way there we listened to many songs, but when we got their we waited for everyone.

"Ready." I asked.

"Ye ma'am." Jasper said in his southern accent. We walked up to the lady at the attendant booth.

"Eight tickets for '30 days of love'." Rosalie said in her sweetie's voice which scared the daylights out of me how sweet she sounded.

"Enjoy the show." The attendant said with a glance at every man in the group ignoring the girls. She laid her eyes on Emmet and Rosalie was not happy about it so she gave Emmet a kiss, he looked happy, the attendant looked pissed and Rosalie had a grin on her face. We walked in the theater to find eight seats together. When we sat down I looked for my daughter. There she was next to Jacob. His arm was resting on her shoulders and her head resting in between his neck and shoulder. They looked so peaceful. I just wanted to walk up to him and tell him to get away from my daughter and go to hell.

"Relax I have faith in our daughter and first I would kill him then he can go to hell." Edward said into my ear so only I could hear it.

"I let down my shield didn't I? Well at least I don't have to repeat it again." I answered playfully.


End file.
